The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to system information block transmission.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices (e.g., UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
Certain wireless systems may use short synchronization symbols, which may result in increased complexity for the device searching for the wireless system. To reduce this complexity, the synchronization and possibly broadcast signals (such as signals broadcast on a physical broadcast channel (PBCH) as used in some wireless systems) may be sent on a coarse frequency raster, which may limit the number of raster points to be searched. However, the system bandwidth may be allocated over a finer raster to enable flexible spectrum allocation in multiple frequency bands, geographical locations, and across both licensed and shared spectrum. This may imply an offset, also referred to as a raster offset, between the center of the bandwidth occupied by the synchronization information (such as primary synchronization signal (PSS), secondary synchronization signal (SSS), PBCH signals, etc.) and the system bandwidth over which the remaining data traffic, including broadcast system-information messages (such as system information blocks (SIBs)) may be transmitted. Non-zero raster offsets, together with a need for wireless systems to support UEs with different bandwidth capabilities, may support a need for improved procedures for transmitting SIB messages